Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a power train in which an engine case and a transmission case are fastened to each other.
Description of Related Art
According to a technology described in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-119384 (JP 2013-119384 A), in a vehicle including an engine and a transmission, an encapsulating structure is arranged around above and below the engine and the transmission to control inflow and outflow of air. Thus, noise is reduced, warm-up is promoted, and a period of time for heat retention is extended by the encapsulation while ensuring cooling performance, thereby optimizing heat control of an engine room.